Relaxing
by Kia The Wolf
Summary: Ok, I'm reposting this story and all of my others. (story 1 of ) Leon decides to give D a relaxing surprise. And what a surprise it will be!
1. Default Chapter

**Relaxing**

By: Kia Wolf  
**_(HOLY CRUD! MY ACCOUNT WAS CLOSED AND ALL MY STORIES AND MY PRECIOUS REVIEWS DISAPPEARED! CRIES Ah well. Here's my first story ever on FFN…AGAIN!)_**

_Don't own none of 'em, never will…  
_  
D: So you finally agreed to join and post a story?

Kia: Apparently.

Leon: Are you gonna be doin' sappy stuff?

Kia: Not to start off with. I might.

D: Dear Detective, don't critize Kia until she has posted at least one story.

Leon: I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Just for you.

D: _sigh_ I know.

Kia: Enough with the 'sappy' stuff, Leon. (sarcasm) I've got a story to write.

Leon: Hmph.

D: Good luck, and we'll be back to help you a little later.

Kia: Wait! I thought you guys were gonna help me write. Where are you going?

Leon: _eyeing D_ Away. For a while.

Kia: _sweatdrop_ Right…ok. You do that. I guess I'll just write my story.

D: Are you sure you don't mind?

Kia: No, not at all! Go on.

D: Ok, then.

Leon: _taking D's hand_ She said ok, let's go!

Kia: _sigh_ (after the door is shut) Finally! Some peace! Well, here's my story. Just a little fic about being a, uh…housewife? (D) Anyway, please read and R/R!

_Jarvis is a little orphan child that Leon and D adopted together. I created Jarvis just so I'd have an excuse to say they're living together in the pet shop._

D slowly bent to pick up the stuffed dog that was lying in the middle of the floor. He had been chasing Jarvis (aka Jar) around all day, who was now old enough that he could move alone, and was picking up after him.

At first, it had been ok. It hadn't been much of a nuisance, but now his back was starting to ache and he hadn't even had a chance to make a cup of tea. That alone was annoying.

A crash could be heard down the hallway as Jar obviously ran into something, and before D could even move, the phone rang.

"No…not now." D muttered, moving towards the phone and still listening intently to see if Jar was crying.

"Hello. Count D's Pet Shop." He answered the phone.

"Heya." Leon's oddly cheerful voice said.

"Oh, hello, Detective." D's mood lightened. It wasn't often his dear pet called from his cramped office to talk…unless this had something to do with another one of D's pets…

"Yeah…uh, Jill's headin' over thataway, so be ready for her. Oh, and dig out your best dress, D, cuz tonight, me, you, Jar, and Jill's all goin' out." Leon said.

"Oh…If you say so. And it's not a dress, Detective." Another crash was heard.

T-chan tugged on D's cheongsam. "Jar broke the cabinet again." D just waved him away. The animals were getting restless from the commotion coming from down the halls, and were starting to complain. D covered his right ear in an attempt to hear Leon's voice better.

"D"

"I'm sorry, Detective. I could not hear you. What did you say" D apologized.

Leon sighed heavily. "Must you make me repeat it? What if one of the guys happens to walk by"

"I am sorry, but I really did not hear you." D shook his head. A vase rolled past him.

"I said, love ya, talk to ya later, and bye." Leon said in one breath.

"Oh. Well…I love you too. Goodbye." D said, placing the phone back down. Those words coming from Leon's mouth always made D feel better, even if the world was falling apart, like it was just now.

Suddenly, Jarvis rushed past D, holding something in his hand. Maybe a towel or something…Oh no! Jarvis had wrecked the place!

D raced after Jar, getting to him just before he grabbed for a priceless glass statue a friend had given D. "Jar"

Jar instantly burst into tears. He had seen something shiny, and wanted it. Too bad for D, Leon had always let Jar have his way, which made him quite a spoiled child.

"Give" Jar shouted.

"No" D exclaimed, trying to pull Jar away from the statue. Jar didn't respond well to this, and threw himself down on the floor, kicking and screaming.

That was the moment Jill picked to knock on the door. Since D didn't come, she let herself in. "D" She had heard crying faintly coming from the door, but now it was loud. Really loud.

"Oh, hello, Miss Jill." D said, snatching Jar from the ground. "Excuse me for just a moment, please." Half dragging Jar from the front room, D brought Jar into another room, shutting the door. The crying stopped briefly, only to start again, only louder this time.

D emerged from the room, to greet Jill in the front room. "Forgive me for that, Miss Jill. How have you been"

Jill smiled. "Just wonderful. And you, Count? You seem to be awfully busy, and I don't mean selling your pets."

D sighed heavily, settling down on the couch. Only then did he notice the state that the shop was in. "Yes, I have been very busy. I have to cook and clean for three now, and it doesn't help that my dear Detective is always working, which means he can't help me."

Jill sat on the chair where she had seen Leon lounging many times before. With a smile, she opened her bag she had been carrying. "Speaking of Leon…" She pulled out a box of plastic wrapped chocolates. "He wasn't able to get away from his office, so I offered to bring you these."

D's eyes brightened as he took the chocolate. "He always seems to send them at just the right time." With one crimson fingernail, he sliced the plastic.

"He also said that he would like to see you in that cheongsam that was slit up to the thighs and was that baby blue color tonight." Jill smiled.

D looked up, a wide smile on his face. "Oh, that is a beautiful one. Would you like to see it, Miss Jill" He stood, placing the box on the couch beside him.

"Uh, sure." Jill said.

D led Jill down dark hallways until they had finally reached his room. "I never knew that this place was so big. It sure doesn't look it outside." Jill said.

"I know. Leon said the same thing." D smiled. He seemed to have completely forgotten about the demon child he had locked in a room somewhere down one of these halls.

It caught Jill off-guard, hearing D call Leon by his name instead of his nickname for him, Detective. Jill's thoughts for this was interrupted as D pulled out the cheongsam.

"Oh! Beautiful" Jill gasped, reaching out to touch the silky fabric.

"Yes, it is. It is one of my favorites." D sighed. He suddenly looked very tired. "I haven't had a chance to wear it anywhere since Leon and Jarvis moved in." Looking longingly at the cheongsam for a moment more, D sighed again before placing it back into the closet.

Suddenly it clicked. He needs rest and relaxation. Jill thought. He's been the maid and mother for too long. It's time he had some rest.

"Um…" Jill glanced at her watch. "Wow. It's been almost my whole lunch hour! I've got to get back to work. Thanks for letting me see your cheongsam, I expect you'll wear it tonight" Jill smiled.

D led her back to the front room. "Of course. And I'm sure you'll be wearing something just as stunning."

"Nothing that good-lookin' D. I don't have anything that can compare to that. But I'll try." Jill picked up her bag. "Any words for your boyfriend"

D smiled, his tired looks gone. "I love him."

"Of course." Jill laughed. "Bye, D."

"Goodbye, Miss Jill." D shut the door behind her. Then he sighed and went to rest on the couch.

"Boy was he tired, Leo. He needs some time off." Jill shook her head as she sat on the edge of Leon's desk.

"What can I do" Leon shrugged. "I'm always working."

"Send him to one of those two-day spa things" Jill snapped. "He'll love it"

"He won't leave his shop, and you know that." Leon shook his head. "Besides…a spa? Why not something else"

"Then we'll just have to convince him to. Don't complain to me. That was the first idea I came up with." Jill said. Leon smiled.

Kia: Yes! One chapter done!

D: Great job, Kia!

Leon: Why am I so…touchy feely? Huh?

Kia: Oh, Leon, there's nothing wrong with that! Women sometimes like that in a man.

Leon: _pointing at D_ That's not a woman.

D: Hmph. That's just your point of view.

Leon: _sweatdrop_

Kia: he he…well, that's all for now. Don't forget to review! Until next time! D and Leon are arguing in the background

D: I have all the feminine qualities.

Leon: No, you don't D.

D: Yes, I do.

Kia: Quit arguing!

**_Kia Wolf_**


	2. 2

Relaxing

Chapter 2

_By: Kia Wolf_

_ Don't own none of 'em, never will…_

Kia: Hey ya'll!

Leon: Now you're startin' to sound like your boyfriend.

Kia: I know. I've been around that Mississippi boy too much lately.

Leon: Well, I'm always around D, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna start wearing dresses and make-up.

D: It is not a dress, it is a cheongsam, and I do not wear cosmetics.

Leon: You mean, you want me to believe that your face is naturally like that?

D: Yes.

Leon: …Well, I don't.

Kia: Whatever…D's getting ready for a 'relaxing' surprise, and doesn't really want to leave the shop. So read and tell me what you think!

Leon: I still think it's a dress.

D: No, it's not.

Leon: Yes, it is.

_Sorry that there's sorta a gap left from the first chapter, since they WERE supposed to go eat out or whatever, but I was really pressed for time, and had to do lots of other things…so I left it out._

"No! I can't leave! Jarvis, my pets…you!" D shouted, literally wrapping himself around a chair.

Leon pulled at his arm roughly. "You are leaving! You are goin' away, and that's that!"

"You can't cook, you don't know how to clean, you know absolutely nothing about parenting, AND you are terrified of my darling pets! How can I leave you by yourself?" D snapped, eyes glaring coldly at Leon, hands on hips.

Jarvis grinned up at D. "Uncle Leon said Daddy was gonna go relax for two days!"

"Jar!" Leon exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Now you've ruined it!"

D was shocked. Leon had actually set up a surprise for him? Something to relax him, above all things. He must've realized how stressed he was lately.

"You…wanted to help me relax?" D asked, beaming at Leon.

"I don't deserve all the credit." Leon shrugged. "Jill helped."

"Well…thank you, but-"

"D!" Leon shouted. "No buts!"

"Will you be the only one here to take care of everything?" D sighed, ready to give in.

"Uh…" _Don't answer this wrong, Leon, or he'll never leave!_ "No."

"No?" D folded his arms. "Then, who else will be here to help you?"

"Um…Jill." Leon instantly answered.

"What about Jill?" Jill asked, walking into the petshop, in short shorts and a tight top. Definitely not her usual work clothes.

"Miss Jill, you are going to stay with Leon and help him while I am gone?" D asked, moving in front of Leon to ask his question. Leon put his hands together in a silent plea, his eyes begging her to say yes.

"Um…of course. I can't leave my godchild alone in his insensitive touch." Jill answered.

"Oh, gee, thanks. Make him really trust me alone with Jar." Leon snapped.

"Any time." Jill laughed.

"I suppose an hour or so away from the shop won't hurt…" D said thoughtfully.

"An hour? More like two days." Leon folded his arms.

"Two…days?" D looked around at the serious faces. "No."

"Aw, c'mon, D!" Leon exclaimed. This was starting to get him frustrated.

"No. I refuse to leave my family and pets for two days." D answered calmly.

"D-" Leon started.

"You need this, D." Jill interrupted. "I saw how tired you were yesterday. You really need to relax." Jar ran over to Jill. "Besides…" She said as she picked up Jar. "I'll be here to help them take care of things."

Q-chan settled himself on D's shoulder. "Queep Queep." He said.

D sighed. "I guess I do need a break. Even Q-chan says so."

"We'll be fine." Jill said.

"Yeah." Leon agreed.

At that moment, T-chan decided to attack Leon. Leon, fortunately, saw him coming, lifted his leg, letting T-chan roll by, and Jill grabbed the glass statue off the table just as T-chan crashed into it.

D smiled. "Ok, then. I suppose you want me to pack?" It was obvious enough now that they'd be able to handle things.

"Of course." Jill said, holding the statue out of Jar's reach.

D headed for his room to pack.

Kia: So? What do you think so far? What should D's relaxing surprise be? I need some ideas. A spa? Maybe. I thought maybe…I dunno…massage or something?

D: That sounds good.

Leon: A spa? C'mon, Kia! You can do better than that.

Jill: Hey! I thought up the spa thing! I think it's a great idea!

Q-chan: Queep Queep!

Kia: AAAAHHHH! What are all these…creatures doing here in my room?

D: This is Miss Jill, Detective Leon, and of course Q-chan.

Kia: I know who they are. I meant all those little animals!

Animals: _Staring at Kia from their spots on the floor_

D: These are my pets.

Leon: Help! _Animals start climbing on him_ D! Your pets are gonna kill me!

D: Nonsense. They are just being friendly.

Leon: _Bleeding on the carpet_ D! Jill, help!

Animals: He he!

Jill: _Pulling out a gun_ Leon! _Starts shooting animals_

Kia: _Watching in terror_

D: So what do you think my relaxing surprise will be, Kia?

Kia: _Amazed that he's not helping Leon_ Do you love Leon?

D: Of course, I do. Why?

Kia: Cuz your pets are tearing him apart.

D: What? _realizing the pets are hurting Leon_ Hey! _Claps his hands_ Down!

Animals: Aw, man.

Leon: _Twitching on the ground_ Ow…

Jill: OO _horrified_ Leon!

D: Oops. Excuse me a moment, Kia.

Kia: Well…I'm sure Leon'll be ok. Um…review. Please. I've got to help Leon…Dang, now my carpet's all bloody…Oh and thanks to Katastrophic88 for the review! I thought the exact same thing! Most of the D/Leon fics ARE depressing and gloomy. That's why I wrote this one! I wanted one where they were actually together…


	3. 3

Relaxing

Chapter 3

By: Kia Wolf

_Don't own none of 'em, never will..._

Kia: Hey. First off, I must apologize. It has been a couple of days since I've updated. I suppose I'm apologizing to Katastrophic88. I've gotten 2 reviews. Both from Kat. Is anyone else even reading this? Oh well. I'll continue anyway...just cuz I wanna.

Leon: Hey, you're writing?

Kia: AH! Where'd you come from?

Leon: Down the hall, 2nd room on the right.

Kia: Where's D?

Leon: _smirk_ Gettin dressed.

Kia: _sigh_ Why do I even ask? Anyway...

Leon: Say, where ya been lately? _LONG PAUSE_ Jigsaw's again?

Kia: WHAT? _blush _No. Actually I went to Mince's...not that it's any of your business...

D: What about Mr. Vampire and Mr. Knight?

Kia: Nothing.

Leon: Just talking about Kia's love life.

D: Oh...Hey, are you writing, Kia?

Kia: Yes.

D: Oh good. I've been waiting to see what my relaxing surprise is.

Kia: I've decided on spa. A spa with a few complications, maybe. Most likely.

Leon: Complications like what?

Kia: Just read and find out. And please REVIEW! Oh, and, do you think Leon would be considered OOC since he's...nice?

Leon: HEY!

D: Don't shout, Detective.

Leon: Sorry, D.

"D, bring comfortable clothes. Or do you only have those dresses" Leon questioned, searching through D's closet.

"My cheongsams are comfortable, Detective." D smiled as he neatly folded another cheongsam.

"Yeah, well...it's a spa. Ya know, massages and all that nasty mud pool things where everyone sits naked in them" Leon said, plopping down on D's bed next to Q-chan.

"Of course..." D said, acting as if he had known this all along, but now this spa idea was sounding a little bit like 'not a very good idea' kinda thing.

Jill burst through the door, scaring Leon, and making D laugh as Leon fell to the floor. Smiling, Jill turned, and said to Jar"Look, we made Uncle Leon fall down" Jar laughed with Jill.

"Not funny. Not funny at all." Leon muttered, standing up from the floor.

D closed his suitcase. "My tea...how can I"

"I'll bring it to ya at the spa." Leon interrupted.

"Oh." D said, smiling. "Ok, then."

D walked out of the room, with Jar and Q-chan following him. Jill held back Leon.

"You just want an excuse to go see him, doncha" Jill grinned.

"Yeah, I guess. Just to check up on him, ya know" Leon shrugged.

"I knew it." Jill punched Leon lightly on his arm. "You're lovestruck."

"Yup." Leon laughed, following Jill out of the room.

They made their way into the front of the shop, where D was telling all his pets, or most of the small ones at least, goodbye. They had all sensed something was happening, and had come to D. Most of the animals seemed sad that D was leaving, some not so sad. T-chan glanced sheepishly at Leon. He had plans for D's 'dear Detective' once he left.

"T-chan, you be nice and do not eat the Detective while I'm away." D said, patting T-chan's head. Oh well. So much for eating Leon. After all, you didn't want to get D mad. It wasn't pretty when he got mad.

A cat mewed loudly, his large, sad eyes staring up at D. Leon winced. He didn't like that cat. It was a little too attached to D. Just as D was attached to it...ok, fine. He was jealous. Of a cat...and he felt bad about it.

"I know, my Femto-kun. I shall miss you too. But I'll be back soon." D soothed, stroking his head.

Leon glanced at his watch. "Time to go, D." He started to hurry D out of the shop.

"You know where the food is for the animals, and which feed goes to which animal, correct" D asked, deliberately stalling.

"Yeah, yeah. And I know all the rules about them. I know which ones belong in the dark, and which don't get fed meat. You've only told and showed me a million times." Leon sighed, taking D's suitcase.

Jill stood in the doorway, Jarvis on her hip and animals all around, watching as Leon and D chatted and piled into Leon's vehicle. They waved goodbye, and Jar shouted"Bye bye, Daddy"

_About 30 min. later..._

"!( traffic" Leon exclaimed.

"Language, Leon." D scolded gently.

"Yeah, right. Whatever." Leon pouted silently.

D giggled. "I just do not want our little Jar to start cursing like you do."

"I know." Leon muttered. "We're here."

_Back at the shop..._

"And so the brave knight drew his sword, preparing for battle." Jill read from one of Jar's books. "See the knight, Jar" Jill pointed out the knight.

Jar tapped the knight on the page with his fingers, and then looked up at the animals who were sitting around listening. "Show them picture, Jill"

Jill smiled, and turned the book around, for Jar's sake. All the animals instantly crowded around to get a glimpse of the knight in shining armor. This made Jill frown.

_"Maybe Leon was right."_ She thought to herself. _"He did say these animals were almost human sometimes."_

"Read, read" Jar exclaimed, bored with sharing the picture. All the animals mewed, barked, shrilled, or whatever noise they made, in agreement. So Jill just shrugged and read on.

_Leon and D..._

"We're here." Leon said, parking the truck. He jumped out and grabbed D's suitcase, joining D at the front of the truck.

"It's...big." D said, looking the place over.

"Yeah. I guess." Leon shrugged, leading D inside.

D continued to look at everything, paintings, fake flowers, tables, as Leon checked him in.

"Count D." Leon said to the secretary.

"Ah, yes. Here he is." She pointed to a name on a clipboard. "Right this way, we'll show you your room, Count." The secretary stood, smiling at Leon.

"Oh, I'm not D." Leon shook his head. "Hey, D" D turned to look at him. "That's D."

"Oh. Well, let's show him...him, right"

"Yeah." Leon snapped.

"Of course. To his room." The secretary smiled nervously.

"Another nut that thought you was a woman." Leon whispered to D.

D smiled. "Did you think that when you met me" Leon blushed, and didn't answer.

"Here's your room." The secretary motioned them in, handed D a key and walked out.

"Nice place." Leon said, setting down D's suitcase. "Cost enough."

D smiled. "It is nice."

Leon started to leave the room. "I guess I'll be going."

"Wait. What about that chocolate you have hidden in your jacket" D smiled.

Leon laughed. "You can smell chocolate a mile away, can't you" He pulled out a box from an inside pocket of his jacket.

D reached for it, but Leon held it out of reach. He smiled. No words were needed. D kissed Leon, and received the chocolate.

"Thank you, Detective." D smiled.

"Now, I'll be going." Leon said, hugging D goodbye.

As Leon walked away, and D retreated into his room, a pair of green eyes watched them from his doorway.

Kai: Soooo? Like it? Hope so. It's almost midnight, and I'm not one to stay up this late. Especially when I have friends coming over the next day.

Leon: Green eyes? Well, who is it? Do I have anything to worry about?

Kia: I dunno. I ain't thunk that far yet.

D: _giggling_ You said thunk.

Leon: _rolling his eyes_ Geez. You've been into that Splenda stuff again, huh? I thought I told you false sugar was bad for you. Stick the real stuff.

D: I like it. It's not fattening. And it's still sugary...Even though you have to add two more pounds before it tastes like sugar.

Leon: Fattening? Who cares if it's fattening.

D: I have to watch my figure.

Jill: That's what I'm supposed to say! That's my line!

Leon: I like your figure the way it is. Besides. You couldn't gain any weight if you tried.

Kia: _sigh_ I wish that's how I was...

_D, Leon, and Jill arguing in background about sugar and weight control.  
_  
Kia: Well, that's all for now. Bai bai folks! PLEASE REVIEW! Adios amigos/amigas.

D: Do you think I'm fat?

Leon: What? I-

Jill: That's a trick question.

Leon: What?

Jill: Oh come on. Everyone knows that there is no correct answer for that. We always think of something to complain about.

Leon: True.

Mince: Yeah.

Everyone: Where'd you come from?

Mince: Um...Kia's closet.

Kia: _sigh_ What to do now?

_Lots of laughing and arguing..._


	4. 4

Relaxing

Chapter 4

_By: Kia Wolf_

_Don't own none of 'em, never will…_

Kia: Heya! I got reviews I can answer! ;3 First: Katastropic88: Thanks for being my 1st reader! And thanks for your reviews! It made me want to continue, just knowing that someone was actually reading it, you know? And to Insane Huntress: Hehe…I actually DID think of making it Mommy D and Daddy Leon. But I decided it didn't fit. Besides, can you picture some kid calling Leon Daddy? I just can't see it…

Leon: WHY NOT?

D: Because you are just not sensitive enough, Detective.

Kia: Right. Anyway, thanks to Insane Huntress for that thought. (It made my brain hurt. I have this thing that makes me think up all the what ifs and so I came up with a lot of different things on that one subject. I even had help…from Mince. We argued a lot.)

Leon: I can be sensitive.

D: _muttering_ I'd like to see that.

Leon: What?

D: Nothing at all. Would you like some tea, Kia? Leon?

Kia: Yeah sure. I've been up for almost 3 days straight, and I plan on making it 4.

Leon: You're weird.

Kia: You're the one dating a Kami.

Leon: But…ok, fine.

D: What's wrong with Kamis?

Kia: Nothing.

Leon: Did you say Mince helped you?

Kia: …Why?

Leon: I can just go ask him…

Kia: Yeah, he helped me. But why do you want to know?

Leon: _Grin_ I think someone has a crush on a tall blondie.

Kia: _Blush_ SO? Now leave me alone so I can write.

D: Come now, Leon…We can find better things to do than sit and watch Kia.

Leon: Really? _They leave_

Kia: Finally. Now here's the story! Please REVIEW!

D sighed, unpacking his suitcase. For some reason, he felt as if this would be a long two days.

Green eyes let his gaze travel over D's slender body. Smiling he knocked on the open door.

D turned around. "Hello."

"Hi. I'm Devin. This you're first time here?"

"I'm Count D and yes, this is my first time." D flashed a friendly smile at Devin, who looked like a bodybuilder. "I take it you have been here before?"

"Yeah. Lots of times. I always come here to get away from annoying friends, and family. Or just to relax. Working out all the time gets tiring and makes the joints stiff." Devin said, flexing his biceps.

"I believe it would." D nodded politely.

"Yeah…" Devin said, glancing down the hall. "Hey, you want me ta show ya where everything is in this place?"

"Certainly. But I really must unpack first." D motioned to his open suitcase.

Devin nodded. He could take a hint. "Sure thing. I guess I'll meet you in the Cafeteria at about…11:30? They start serving lunch then."

D glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 9:53. "Of course." D answered.

Devin extended his hand to D. "Glad to have finally found a friend in this place." He said with a wide grin on his handsome face.

D took his hand, smiling nervously. They shook and then Devin left D's room. D watched him go down the hall, and turn into a room on the opposite side of the hall, not very far away. D sighed.

Something about Devin was…different? Yes, definitely different. But he did not seem to be very threatening. Maybe he'd make a good friend after all.

D shook his head, closing the door, and finished unpacking.

_At the Petshop…_

"Hey, Leon!"

"Whaaaaat?"

"They're staring at me again!"

"Jill, would you just read them a story and stop worrying about what they're staring at?"

"But they're animals! Why are they so interested in a story?"

"JILL! READ THE ANIMALS AND JAR A BOOK!"

"Fine! You don't have to scream." Jill opened a book. Jar instantly wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Don't like that book, Jill." He said firmly.

Jill set down the book, and looked at Jar. He sure acted like Leon sometimes…demanding things and glaring at people. But sometimes he was sweet and very cute, like D. But then again, from what she had heard from Leon, D had a temper too…But then there was…Oops! The kids, no, animals, wanted a story…

"This one, Jar?" Jill held up a book with a kitten on the front.

Femto-kun mewed. Jar smiled. "Yeah!"

"Ok." Jill opened the book. "But after this, nap time."

Jar's smile instantly disappeared. "No nap."

"Yes, nap." Jill said.

Jar started crying. "Don't want nap!"

Leon came stumbling into the room, his hand a little red and a tube of aloe vera in his other hand. "What'd you do to him?"

Jill blinked up at Leon from her spot on the floor. "Nothing. What happened to you?"

"Burnt myself on the stove." Leon grumbled.

Jill couldn't help but laugh a little. "How about you read them a story and I cook?"

"Whatever…" Leon muttered, taking Jill's place on the floor in the midst of all the eager animals. Jill smiled and headed for the kitchen. Her and Leon could have a special meal, something better than the snack the animals and Jar were getting, to celebrate getting D to go to the spa. But first, the snacks.

When she returned to the room, Leon had medicated his hand and was reading the story. Only it wasn't the kitten story. It was a book he had bought for himself. Something to do with detectives and vampires. All the animals seemed perched forward, waiting for the next sentence. Jar's eyes were wide.

"Snacks!" Jill exclaimed, interrupting Leon's story-time. Jar was going to end up not being able to sleep tonight. Leon frowned at her.

All the animals started getting loud, and chatted amongst themselves as Jill set down the snacks, which were small salads and sandwiches.

Leon noticed this. "All right!" He exclaimed, getting the animals attention. "If you are NOT supposed to eat meat, please raise your paws, or whatever you have." A few animals complied. "Thank you." Leon took their sandwiches. "No meat on these, please, Jill." He said. Jill shrugged, taking the sandwiches.

"Fine, I'll fix it." Jill said. She decided that this place was weird, and she would just have to learn to live with the weirdness for two days. If Leon could adapt to it, she certainly could.

_At the Spa…_

"Started to think you wasn't comin." Devin said in his deep voice, smiling up at D from his chair.

"Well, I'm sorry, Devin. I got a little lost. This place is very big." D apologized.

"Yes, it is." Devin said, standing. "Are you hungry? We can eat before your tour."

D's stomach growled, as if agreeing with that arrangement. So he smiled, and Devin led him to the food line.

As they ate, Devin asked D about his line of work.

"I own a Petshop." D answered. "And you? What kind of work do you do?"

Devin shrugged. "Just odds and ends, you know? Anything I can find. Mostly competing with other guys in contests. Or construction work." He smiled, his light green eyes staring into D's. "You just handle dogs and cats, snakes, that kinda thing?" He brushed back a lock of his black-brown hair.

"Well, yes. Occasionally I have birds and fish." D nodded. He couldn't resist asking his next question. "Do you work out a lot? Are you one of those men that are always in the gym?"

Devin's smile grew into a grin. "No, actually. One of my full time odds and ends jobs is bodyguard for a guy I can't name. To protect him, I've gotta be like this. Besides, fighting all the time does nothing but good for the body as you can see."

_He sure sounds full of himself._ "It sounds as if you are very busy." D said.

"You finished? Yeah, I guess I am." Devin stood up, bringing his scraps and trash to the trash can. D followed, doing the same. "Tour time!" Devin happily exclaimed as they left the cafeteria.

_He may be full of himself, and a little odd, it is nice to have a friend here._ D smiled, following Devin.

"Oh, hey D!" Leon's voice exclaimed from behind them.

D turned around. "Leon! Hello!" He smiled happily at Leon. Devin noticed this.

_A real smile. The smiles he gave me were just polite ones. This one's real._ Devin thought to himself as he looked over to Leon. _Well, he is cute. A beautiful blond. With beautiful eyes._

"I was just heading to your room." Leon said. He finally had reached where they were, and automatically pulled D into a hug.

"Oh! Tea! I completely forgot! Such good timing you have, Detective!" D giggled. "Oh, yes, this is Devin. He has stayed here before, and offered to show me around." He motioned to Devin, who smiled politely at Leon.

"Nice to meet ya." Devin held out his hand. _This guy's a detective? Great. Now I've got a police officer around to worry about._

"Ditto. I'm Leon." Leon said, shaking Devin's hand. He knew that D was his, and this guy was most likely straight, but why did those questions keep popping up in his head?

_Wow, this guy's got muscles. Is that why D's hanging around him? Has D been flirting? Has Devin been flirting with D? Why would someone befriend a guy that looks like D? Should I start visiting a little more often?_

"Detective? Leon?" D's voice broke through Leon's thoughts. He was tugging gently on Leon's sleeve.

"Oh. Sorry. I blanked out a moment." Leon smiled.

"Would you like to have our tea now? Did you bring more than two cups?" D asked, smiling softly at Leon.

Leon felt better because of that smile. _Leon, you idiot. D's yours. No worries…Hakuna Matata!_ "Um…I'm sorry. I only brought two cups. I wasn't expecting company…"

"That's all right. I guess we'll just meet up later, Count." Devin smiled, assuring D of their later meeting. He waved and walked off towards the pool.

Leon watched D walk as he led him back to his room, but he was thinking about Devin and if he would be a threat or not to their relationship, which had been going great, despite the teasing towards Leon from his friends at work at the beginning. But now everyone accepted it, and it was doing fine.

But Devin's appearance and demeanor may prove a threat. And the last thing Leon wanted was to lose D to some macho man.

Kia: So, now are you happy Leon?

Leon: What?

Kia: You know what the complication is.

Leon: Yeah…I don't like it.

D: You must admit, Mr. Devin is…cute.

Leon: D!

D: _Laughing_ I am just joking, Detective.

Kia: This chapter was dedicated to my boyfriend, Jigsaw. Mainly because it really reflects a time in our relationship when we had…ahem… boytrouble. Only the boy had brown hair and eyes…and was really hott… anyway. This will continue to remind me of that time, which I really do not want to remember…and oh man, sure hope Jigsaw doesn't read this!

Jill: Why?

Kia: Cuz. It's a really touchy subject with him…

Femto-kun: (Is that really his name or his species? I'll keep calling him that anyway. I'd just like to know.) Meow.

Kia: OHHH! AREN'T YOU JUST THE CUTEST THING?

D: ISN'T HE?

Jill and Leon: _pratfall_

Leon_: pouting_ He's not so cute.

Jill: _sweatdrop_ He's just a cat. And how jealous are you, Leon? _sarcasm_

Leon: I'M NOT JEALOUS OF A CAT!

D, Jill, and Kia: He's jealous.

Femto-kun: Meow.

Leon: I'm leaving!

Kia: Good, cuz this is the end of the 4th chapter anyway. Adios and please REVIEW!


	5. 5

Relaxing

By: Kia Wolf

Chapter 5

_I don't own anything, and you should know that, since you probably don't either. So why do I have to keep saying it?_

Kia: I actually had to go back and read the last chapter. I couldn't remember what I wrote…I hate when that happens. Anyway, I have THREE, count them, THREE people that have given me reviews! Thanks to April-san for your review. Glad you liked it.

Leon: You mean someone besides your first two readers read this pathetic story?

Kia: Shut up, Leon!

Leon: Why should I?

Kia: _Grin_ Cuz I'm the author…I can make you do whatever I want. Also, I can always go get Clay.

Leon: NO NOT CLAY! OK, FINE! I'LL BE GOOD!

D: Who is Clay?

Kia: A 10 yr. Old buddy of mine that is obsessed with the name Leon, and the character Leon, cuz he's a bad police officer.

D: Oh.

SILENCE

D: You're scared of a 10 yr. Old?

Leon: _hiding in corner _You don't know this kid, D. He's…he's worse than all your pets.

Kia: Only to you. He's actually a sweet kid. One a responsible 15-yr. Old like me would love to baby-sit.

Leon: RESPONSIBLE? WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO KID?

Kia: Hmph. Just shut up, would you?

Leon: Maybe I like to annoy you.

Deep Arnold Swarttzenager voice: LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE SAID TO SHUT UP, DIDN'T SHE?

Leon: What the heck?

Kia: Jigsaw's home.

Leon: _huge eyes_ Th-that's your Jigsaw?

Kia: Yup. Handsome, ain't he?

Leon: T-t-t-t-that's JIGSAW?

D: Hello, Mr. Vampire! I have not seen you in…almost 100 years, correct?

Jigsaw: Oh, hey, D! Yeah, long time no see! I was just coming to check up on my werewolf baby.

Kia: Well, you'll have to wait for kisses and hugs. Here's the story.

Leon had been strangely quiet during tea. D didn't like that. He wanted to hear him talk, even wanted to hear him cursing at some odd event or object.

"Leon?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah?" Leon answered, seeming to remember that he wasn't alone.

"How are things at the Petshop?" D asked, trying to make conversation.

"Great, just great. Me and Jill figured out the chore arrangement and everything. Oh, and I gave Jill my old room, if you don't mind." Leon smiled.

"The one across the hall from our room? Not at all." D smiled back. "And Jar? How is my little one doing?"

"I don't think he realizes you're actually gone yet. By tonight he'll probably be asking about you, wondering why Jill's still there and why you're not in bed." Leon shrugged.

"Just one more question, Detective. My dear pets?" D said softly.

"Yeah, they're great. I even remembered which pets don't eat meat…sorta." Leon said enthusiastically. He wanted D to think he was responsible. Good thing Jill wasn't there. She'd be laughing at him the whole time.

"That is wonderful." D said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, here." Leon handed D a small box of chocolate. "Not much, but…"

"Thank you!" D immediately opened it. "Would you like some?"

Leon shook his head. "No thanks. On a diet."

"Whatever for?"

"Jill's fault, actually. She started raving about how I was getting a belly, and that I am a part of the PD, and blah, blah, blah…So here I am. On a diet." Leon sighed. "I don't think I'm gettin' any fatter. I still look the same…"

D tried not to laugh. "Of course."

"So…" Leon tried to relax. "About this…Devin character…"

"He is a very nice person." D nodded.

"But something seems strange about him." Leon said suspiciously.

"Must you be so critical of everyone?" D asked.

"Sorry. Comes with the job. You have to be suspicious of everyone in my line of work." Leon noticed the look of disbelief on D's face and smiled. "But, yeah, he seems nice."

D smiled softly. "Truthfully, Leon, I agree with you. There is something strange about him. I thought that very thing the minute I met him."

"Wonder what it is? Maybe he's a drug dealer…or a big-time burglar! Imagine, if this guy were actually something big, and I caught him…Chief'd be really impressed!" Leon smiled as he saw his visions playing through his mind.

D laughed, and drank some more tea. "I do not think that Mr. Devin would be anything like that…But I suppose hoping never hurt anyone."

Then there was silence for a while, as the two drank their tea and thought silently. Finally, something caught D's eye.

"Detective, what is that shirt you are wearing?" D questioned, raising his eyebrow at the t-shirt.

"Oh." Leon glanced down. "That's Felix the Cat. You've never heard of him?"

"No. I didn't know you had a shirt like that."

Leon smiled. "Yeah, Felix happens to be my favorite black cat!" (A/N: Felix happens to be MY favorite cat! I ADORE black cats! They're so cute! I even have a black cat, his name is Fum. Why Fum? Well, before him there was Fee, Fi, and Fo. So now there's Fum. I'm even wearing a Felix the Cat shirt right now! Anyway…back to the story.)

"But what exactly is he, Detective?" D asked.

"Oh. He's a cartoon character. He carries this bag that he can magically pull objects out of. That's all." Leon shrugged.

"Of course…another cartoon character." D sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leon said, with humor in his voice.

"Just that Jar and you watch TV more than any times I ever have. And you are usually watching cartoons." D sighed again, smiling as he pushed a lock of hair out of his face. "I never even needed a TV until you moved in."

Leon grinned. "Good thing I just HAPPENED to have enough money to buy a TV."

D laughed. "Somehow I imagined my Petshop staying somewhat the same after you moved in." He shook his head. "I was mistaken."

Leon smiled happily. Their conversation was interrupted by a soft ringing coming from Leon's coat. "Oh. Excuse me, D."

Leon stood up, taking the cell phone from his pocket and stepping out into the hall. "Hello?"

D sighed as the door closed. "Those…phone things…were created by the hands of evil. I see no use for them. Such annoying things." He started to clean up the tea and treats.

_At The Petshop…_

"Leon, I am not kidding! Do NOT tell D this, and get back here soon! We have to find Jar!" Jill exclaimed into the phone, scanning the room with her eyes, searching for any sign of the toddler.

"Jill…Jill, calm down. There are many rooms in that darn place. Just look in all the rooms. I'll be there soon. Jar couldn't have gotten anywhere outside, right?" Leon suggested.

"Um…Well…The front door was open…"

"WHY?" Leon scolded.

"Because, Leon! The air conditioner broke! What was I gonna do? It's like an oven in this place! I…I only left for a moment, and when I came back, he was gone!" Jill tried to hold back tears. Her godchild was missing. And it might have been her fault.

"Look, just…calm down, ok? Ask…ask the animals if they know anything."

"ASK THE ANIMALS? WHAT THE HECK WOULD THEY KNOW? THEY CAN'T EVEN TALK TO ME! LEON, JUST GET BACK HERE!" Jill shouted, making T-chan, who sat by her feet, wince.

Leon even winced. Jill could practically see it. "Ok, fine. Just wait a while." They hung up.

With a sigh, Jill hung up the phone, and glanced at T-chan. "Well, do you know what happened to Jar?"

T-chan just shook his head solemnly. Jill sighed again. Then she started searching the rooms.

_At the Spa…_

"Hey, sorry, D. Really sorry. But I have to go. Emergency came up." Leon said, giving D a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later. Keep this tea junk here, I'll just bring the tea next time, 'kay? Bye."

"Goodbye." D said as Leon rushed down the hall, heading for the exit. He wondered what happened.

Oh well, surely everything was fine…hopefully. Glancing at the clock, D realized he had just enough time to get a quick massage before trying to find Devin. It was almost 3:00. Soon D would turn in for a good night's sleep. That was the one thing he wanted. A long night's sleep.

At home, sometimes Jar woke him, although he was starting to sleep through the night more often. Not to mention the normal duties that he had with his pets.

All this thinking about his good night's sleep had kept him occupied all the way to the room where they gave massages. Smiling, D opened the door. Who else would just happen to be there?

Devin.

Those green eyes made contact with D's mismatched ones, and the edges crinkled with happiness as he smiled at D. But there was something there that D didn't like. Something like…a hidden promise of things to come. Things D didn't want.

"Hello there, Count."

_At The Petshop…_

Leon burst through the door, expecting to find Jill crying or something to that accord, and all the animals around her. Either that or everyone rushing around like this place was a madhouse trying to find Jar.

Neither of that happened. It was very quiet, and very hot. It seemed the air conditioner actually did break. Jill had a reason to open the door.

But still, where was everyone? Leon set down his things and headed down the hallway. "Jill? Jar? Anyone at all?" He called.

But there was no answer. A few small animals ran past him, startling him. But he ignored them, seeing as there was always some creatures running around here.

"Hey Jill? JILL?" Leon shouted.

"I'm in here, Leo!" Jill's voice called back to him from one of the rooms.

"Any luck with the runaway?" Leon asked, going into the room.

"None. But this was the last place I saw him, so I'm looking for him here." Jill said. She was looking in every nook and cranny. D would absolutely KILL them if he found out they lost his son.

With a sigh, Leon started to search the room too, despite the cat-people that he had never really liked. Femto-Kun was following him closely, as if he thought Leon liked him. Which was not true. But he let him follow anyway, since he seemed upset that the prince of the shop had been…momentarily misplaced.

"Maybe he went to see Medusa." Femto-Kun suggested, folding his arms. "Have any of you checked there?"

Leon winced. Jill insisted that the animals were just animals… nothing more. But could she hear this one? Could she see that the cats were people? If she could, she didn't act like it.

"What'd you say?" Jill asked, glancing over to Leon and Femto-Kun.

"Um…Maybe he went to see Medusa." Leon said.

"That snake? Oh no, what if it hurt him?" Jill said, rushing out of the room. Leon followed her, who was being followed by Femto-Kun.

"Medusa wouldn't hurt him." Leon corrected.

"Why not?"

"Because, Jill. Medusa wouldn't hurt a fly." Leon said.

"Well, she would on accident since she's blindfolded and can't see." Femto-Kun said.

"Watch it kid. You're buggin' me." Leon snapped.

"What?" Jill stopped in front of one of the doors.

"Not you."

"I know." Jill said. "Why are you so mean to the poor boy? He's just trying to be your friend."

"To…Femto-Kun?"

"Yes." Jill folded her arms. Femto-Kun stood by and watched, intrigued at this. D didn't stand up to Leon like Jill did most of the time. So conversations like this didn't happen often.

"You can see he's not a cat?"

"Of course, Leon. I can see that these animals are…different. But I put up with them. Especially since they seem nice." Jill shrugged.

"Oh…Well, let's check Medusa's room." Leon said, opening the door to a dark room. "Medusa?" Only sound of swishing silk answered him. "It's me. Leon. We've got to search your room, ok? We lost Jar, and we're looking everywhere for him. I'm gonna light some candles or something."

After the candles were lit, Medusa could be seen sitting on her chair where she usually was.

"Do you mind, Medusa?" Jill asked. Medusa shook her head. Then she motioned around the room with her hand, as if to say, Go right ahead.

Leon took a deep breath. "Ok, then. Let's start."

Kia: OOOOOO! Leon lost the baby! Leon lost the baby!

Leon: I hate you.

Kia: I know that.

Leon: I really hate you.

Kia: You, and Kai from the Bladebreakers, and…who else was it? Hmm…oh yes, Sano, Kenshin's buddy. It's not like I won't get over it, Leon.

Leon: I still hate you.

Devin: Hey, D, we haven't gotten to that part where we have an 'engaging' conversation. _Puts his arm around D's shoulders_

Leon: Hey, lay off him!

Kia: Yeah, yeah, just quit complaining Leon. That's the end of Chap. 5. Did ya'll like it? Hope so. I'm starting to have writer's block…My buddy Tiy's coming over tonight and she'll help me think up some ideas. Until then…

Leon: _In the background_ I'M GONNA KILL YOU, DEVIN!

Devin: I'd like to see you try, you shrimp. _Laughter_

D: Oh, don't be so mean!


	6. 6

Relaxing

Chapter 6

_By: Kia Wolf_

_Don't own it. Period._

Kia: Hello again! And thankies to Freedom! I'm glad you like it! I try my best. Oh, and the voices in your head are always fighting? MINE TOO! Heehee!

Leon: Oh great.

Kia: Excuse me?

Leon: Nothing. By the way, I brought a few friends over. Hope you don't mind.

Kia: You what?

Kai: Hello, Kia.

Sano: Hiya, Kia.

Kia: Oh, crud. Hey guys.

Tiy: Hey, your bedroom's getting awfully crowded. It's not very big to begin with, you know.

Kia: I know, I know. What with Leon and D and Jill and Jar and D's pets staying here…it's already crowded enough. And now Kai and Sano's here?

Kai: And Rei. You know I can't leave my kitten alone.

Rei: Hey, Kia. Long time no see.

Kia: _sigh_ Right. Hey, Rei.

Tiy: Hey, do these three have ANYTHING to do with Petshop of Horrors at all?

Kia: Nope.

Tiy: Then…why are they here? Leon, how'd you find 'em?

Leon: Well, it was pretty hard…you see-

Kia: I don't care! Just don't break anything! _deep sigh_ Man. Anyway. Here's Chap. 6…R/R please! (oh, and there's a Blooper Reel at the end. I admit it. I got the idea from another fic. But, hey, it helps me feel better about what I wrote.)

Leon: I take no responsibility for anything they break.

"Hello, Devin." D said, smiling nervously. Devin's eyes were sparkling mischevously.

"Glad I saw you. I was starting to wonder just what you and Mr. Leon were doing in there." Devin said teasingly.

D chuckled. It seemed that was all he could do now that he was nervous. Laughing was the only thing he could do.

"I hadn't realized it had been so long." D said as cheerfully as he could manage.

Devin slowly stood, setting down the magazine he had been looking at. He was a good foot taller than D, which made him look menacing and, actually, a little evil at the time.

"How about that tour now? Even if your first day is almost over." Devin said, taking D's arm and half leading, half dragging him out of the room. D wasn't smiling anymore. Devin's attitude seemed a little… different.

"This is the massage room we just came out of." Devin said, his voice cold and void of emotion. He led D around the huge building, pointing out things and naming rooms, until they reached the cafeteria. "Would you like a drink, D?"

D took a deep breath as he smoothed his cheongsam. "Of course, Devin. That sounds good."

"Let me get 'em." Devin said, smirking as he headed into the cafeteria.

He returned a few moments later to hand D his drink. Then they decided to go to the pool and swim a little, maybe sit in the hot tub for a while.

"Where the heck could he be?" Leon exclaimed, as he searched under and around and all throughout the shop for Jar.

Jill was near tears. "Great! Just great! He got out of the shop, and D's gonna kill me! What if he's hurt? What if someone kidnapped him?"

Leon sighed. "Calm down, would ya? We'll find him."

"How?" Jill practically screamed.

"With a little help from my friend." Leon said. "Hey, Dreizehn! Mind giving us a hand?"

The tall, dark and handsome doberman stepped out of the shadows and approached them silently. Jill's eyes widened as she looked him over.

"Well?" Leon asked, smiling at Jill.

Jill stared up at Dreizehn. "He's cute."

Leon sighed deeply. "I don't care how cute he is. He's gonna help us find Jar."

Dreizehn's eyes widened and he turned to Leon. "Jarvis is missing?"

"Yeah. Can you track him down?" Leon folded his arms.

"I might be able to-"

"No mights or maybes, you hear me?" Leon exclaimed.

"Ja. Of course." Dreizehn answered right away.

"Then let's get going!" Leon said, dragging Jill to the front door.

"Wait, what about the pets?" Jill asked.

"What about 'em?" Leon shrugged. He glanced at T-chan and hurridly said, "You're in charge. Don't wreck the place and don't eat anybody."

T-chan quit growling when he heard this. Dreizehn glanced at T-chan curiously, and then followed Leon and Jill out the door, which he closed behind him.

T-chan was left to wonder why Leon had put him in charge.

D giggled. Why did he feel like this? His head…it was light and he felt as if he didn't have a care in the world.

And Devin…Devin was starting to look pretty good. With his lovely eyes and tempting lips…it was all D could do not to give in to this strange change of heart.

But yet…something about how he felt, how he couldn't seem to remember his own name, seemed awfully suspicious.

"D?"

"My name's D? Why is it just a letter? That's not a true name." D giggled again.

Devin shook his head and chuckled. This guy sure was odd when he drank too much. But, that could be considered his fault, that D was like this, right? After all, he was the one who spiked his drink in the first place.

…_Across the room_…

"Hey, Jada. Look at that." A beautiful brunette said, as she set some drinks on a platter and glanced at Devin and D.

"What?" Jada asked, placing some money into a cash register.

"Devin's terrorizing another guy."

"Hey, Aja, is it just me, or does this one seemed to enjoy being flirted with?" Jada leaned forward on the counter, resting her head in her hands and her elbows on the counter. Her brown hair, which was slightly tinged with red, fell into her eyes. "I need a haircut. My hair's too long again."

"It does seem like he likes it, huh? Hey, he's that Chinese dude that came in yesterday, right?" Aja said. She remembered Jada talking about a haircut. "Haircut? Your hair's too short now, if you ask me!" It was only shoulder length. Aja's hair was down to her waist.

They looked at each other, and laughed, before a man shouted, "Hey, Aja! Where's our drinks?"

"Coming!" She chirped back.

_Devin and D…_

Devin now had his arm around D, and they were talking, or actually, D was talking nonstop, and Devin was just listening patiently.

"So then I tell him he's the mother and I'm the father, and he gets upset and starts yelling, 'Why am I the mother? You're the one wearing a dress!' It is not a dress, by the way, it is a cheongsam. I hate when he insists on calling it a dress. But then again, he likes when I wear blue ones. I don't why, but he does. He said so. He said the likes this particular blue one with white butterflies on it, it's one of my best cheongsams, and every time he wants to go somewhere, he always wants me to wear that one. Sometimes it gets annoying, you know?" D blabbed on and on. Surprisingly, he could manage a whole conversation himself just by talking about his beloved Leon.

Before he could continue, he groaned and put a hand to his head. He suddenly looked as if he were about to faint.

"What's wrong, D? Got a little headache?" Devin smiled.

"My head…" D muttered. He started to stand, but now he couldn't even see straight.

"Let me help you, D." Devin said, standing to assist D out of the hot tub.

D groaned again. "I have never felt like this before." He tried to walk, but crumpled.

Devin just smiled. "That's ok, D. This sorta thing happens when one isn't used to drinking a lot."

D didn't hear him. He heard the pounding in his head, and willed it to go away. It didn't listen to him. It just pounded harder. What had happened? He felt fine a few moments ago.

Devin led D into D's room. "Look, here's your room. Calm down and try to relax."

D sat on his bed, and sighed, closing his eyes. "I wish I was at home, with my Leon." He muttered almost inaudibly.

Devin grunted, annoyed at this. D was feeling terrible, and he was so close to having him, and D could STILL remember that darned detective? He glared down at D.

Outside D's bedroom, Aja was walking by. She heard soft protests and louder threats, though not that many, coming from the closed door.

She was certain that it was the Chinese man that was protesting, but she couldn't do anything about it. This place had some sort of rule about 'Respecting the visitors privacy' or something like that. So she couldn't interfere, unless there was a gun or a hostage or something like that involved.

Aja sighed and shook her head, continuing on her way.

"Dreizehn! Have you found him yet?" Leon shouted as he ran after Dreizehn. He was very fast, and had a good endurance, like a dog should. This made it hard for Leon to keep up.

Leon and Jill were finally able to catch up and take a few seconds to catch their breath, when Dreizehn had stopped at a three way.

He looked first to the right, and then straight ahead. He took a step forward, but then stopped to look to the left. He suddenly had a desperate look in his eyes, but seemed to be holding himself back. He was growling softly.

"What? What is it?" Jill asked, approaching Dreizehn.

A tom cat waltzed out from behind a bush. Dreizehn's growls grew louder.

"It's just a cat! Leave it alone! We've gotta find Jar!" Leon scolded.

Dreizehn took a step towards the cat, and then looked back towards the direction he had started to go in. Glancing back at the cat, who seemed to be mewing and teasing him, he found himself trembling. He growled and then turned and ran towards Jar's scent.

Leon groaned. "Stupid cats." He muttered as he started running after Dreizehn.

Kia: Well, that's all for now! Teehee…I liked this last part. With Dreizehn, I mean. I just felt like there had to be a part with a cat somewhere in the chase, since Dreizehn is a doberman. I even thought about making him chase the cat and make the rush to find Jar even longer than it would be. But then Leon would probably blame poor Dora-chan if they didn't find Jar in time. Poor Dora-chan! He's so cute!

Leon: Well, I'm impressed, Kia. This is actually a pretty good chapter. I mean, as far as the plot and suspense and everything.

Kia: Do you really mean it, Leon? T-T I'm sooo happy! _glomps Leon_

Leon: Uh…That's the last time I compliment you. Now get off me!

D: _gazing out the window, and muttering to himself_ Stupid…can't believe it…

Kia: Um, D? What's wrong?

D: Oh! Nothing! I just…disagree about Devin being the bad guy in this fic.

Leon: I agree! I don't like Devin! Didn't you notice how he was looking at you? And in the hot tub! He couldn't keep his hands off you! If it's the last thing I do, I WILL kill Devin!

Kia: Sure you will. Get off my bed! You're getting your dirty shoes all over it!

Leon: Ruin a great moment for me, why doncha?

Kia: _sigh_ I must be going crazy. I'm talking to people out of a manga book for crying out loud! Oh well. I'll just add them to the tons of other characters from manga books I've got locked in my closet!

Leon: Can me and D have our own closet?

Kia: _sigh_ Review PLEASE! And stay tuned for next chapter!

BLOOPER REEL! A/N: These are set as if I had filmed a movie. (Which doesn't seem like a bad idea, if you ask me. It'd make a great soap opera, or so Tiy told me!)

1) But yet…something about how he felt, how he couldn't seem to remember his own name, seemed awfully suspicious. Oh well. He'd remember it later.

Latching his arms to Devin's neck D kissed him.

"Whoa! Hey, D! What are you doing?" Devin said, pushing D off him.

"That's in the script." D answered. What happened?

Kia: _from backstage_ Uh, D, I changed that part, remember?

D: Oh...WELL WHY DIDN'T I GET A COPY OF THE NEW SCRIPT! _deep sigh_ I CANNOT HANDLE THIS! I QUIT!

Kia: D! _door slams_ Uh, I can fix this…

2) "Where the heck could he be?" Leon exclaimed, as he searched under and around and all throughout the shop for Jar.

Jill was near tears. "Great! Just great! He got out of the shop, and D's gonna kill me! What if he's hurt? What if someone kidnapped him?"

Jar comes out the bathroom, stage right. Sounds of a toilet flushing follow him.

Jill sighs. "Jar, we're in the middle of filming! Did you really have to do that now?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Jar shrugged. "Oh, am I supposed to be in this scene? Is that what I messed up?" Jill and Leon pratfall.

Sorry. I just had to do that! And boy did it make me feel better! Stay tuned for Chapter 7!


	7. 7

Relaxing

Chapter 7

_By: Kia Wolf_

_SOB I will NEVER own them! SMILE but if I did….hee hee!_

Kia: Yay! Two more reviews for me! To Mysticrice: I'm glad you've been reading my fic! And Kat: Glad ur back! I was starting to think you had quit reading my fic. But, I'm really happy you like it! Ya know, those are some of my favorite parts in the fic too! As for Devin… hmm…he IS a pain to write. I mean…just thinking about how he's hurting D_…sob_ it tears me apart! But he has to be part of the story!

Leon: Does he really have to be?

Kia: Yes.

Leon: Well, can he at least be a Mafia boss or something so I can throw his sorry self in jail?

Kia: I'll think about it.

D: I still think Devin is a nice guy.

Kia: You also think your pets are harmless. Besides, you won't think that after you find out what he did to you.

Leon: Well, c'mon Kia! I'm anxious to know what the heck Devin's done to D, so I can rip him apart!

Kia: It was kind obvious what he did in the last chapter. Well, right now, you've got to find a certain missing-HEY! THAT HURT! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?

Leon: Shut up!

D: What's missing?

Leon: Ha ha…nothing, D. Nothing…by the way, where's Q-chan?

D: I haven't seen him.

Kia: Yeah…we'll get to that! Quit trying to get ahead in the story, guys!

Leon: Fine, fine! Just write, would ya?

Kia: Hmph. Here's Chapter 7! R/R please!

D slowly opened his eyes. His head was still pounding from yesterday…but it didn't hurt as much anymore.

He was covered with the blanket on his bed, but it made him feel unusually hot. So he sat up gingerly, pushing the blanket away. The sleeping figure next to him groaned softly and shifted positions.

D's eyes widened as he remembered last night's events. Shaking his head vigorously, he forced those memories away. That was something he NEVER wanted to remember.

"What's wrong, bishounen?" Devin muttered as he stared up at D through glassy green eyes. "You look like you just found a snake in your bed."

D frowned. "Funny you should say that." He slid out of the bed and hastily started to put on a clean cheongsam. Devin just grinned and sat up.

Before he could say anything, his pants and shirt hit him in the face. D looked furious. Pointing to the door, he ordered, "Out! Now! And I do not wish to see you again!"

Devin didn't move. "I suppose you'll tell your detective boyfriend about this?" He shrugged, and continued without waiting for an answer. "That's fine. I've got a meeting at 11 and after that I'm gone. Out of town. So I really don't care." After that was said he put on his crumpled clothes, which had been tossed carelessly on the ground the night before.

As Devin was walking out the door, he grabbed D and forced a kiss from him. "Just a reminder, bishounen." D frowned. Devin laughed and shook his head, walking down the hall to his room.

D shut the door, and leaned against it, closing his eyes and putting a hand to his lips. Taking a deep breath, D tried to hold back tears. But it didn't help. They cascaded over his cheeks as he slid to the floor, sobbing sadly.

At the Petshop…

Leon yawned as he stepped into his room, ready for sleep. He and Jill and Dreizehn had been out until the early hours of the morning searching for Jar, and their confusion had grown when Dreizehn finally led them back to the Petshop.

Last night…

"I am sorry, Mr. Orcot. But Jar's scent leads back to here. I don't know what to do now." Dreizehn shook his head.

Jill rubbed her arms. She was tired and upset, and yawned before opening the door. "We'll just have to tell D what happened…" She said softly.

Leon, of all of them, was the angriest. All the way back to his room, he had muttered to himself. "How could Jill have let Jar out of her sight? And why did his scent lead back here? Dreizehn's just not a very good bloodhound…what am I saying? He's a Doberman, not a bloodhound!" Just before opening his bedroom door, he sighed deeply. "Calm down, Orcot."

Which leads to the present.

"JJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLL!"

_At the Spa with Jada and Aja_

"Poor guy." Jada remarked.

"Yeah. Look at him. He's been sitting there like that for almost three hours now." Aja shook her head. D had his door open, and he could be seen sitting at the small table in his room. "He looks…drained. What's he waiting for, I wonder?"

Jada just shrugged. "No telling. Maybe we should do something to cheer him up, poor guy…"

"Yeah, we should. What could we do?" Aja asked thoughtfully.

"I heard that blonde guy that came with him the first day saying something about how much it costs to buy him chocolate all the time… maybe he likes chocolate." Jada answered, remembering how Leon had muttered under his breath on his way out.

"Ok. Let's get him some chocolate." Aja smiled.

_At the Petshop…_

"JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! HURRY UP!" Leon shouted, stumbling into his and D's room.

"WHAT?" Jill shouted as she rushed down the hall.

Sounds of a crying toddler greeted her as she entered the room. She was speechless for once.

Leon picked up Jar from his small bed, and soothed away the tears. "I'm sorry, kid. Don't cry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Jar had a fistful of Leon's blonde locks, and sobbed into his neck. He had been rudely awaken, and it had scared him.

Sofu D suddenly appeared in the doorway. "You scared him." He chastised Leon.

"I didn't mean to." Leon defended himself. "Wait. Where'd you come from?"

"Just down the hall." Sofu answered.

Jar's sobs had slowed to a sniff every now and then, and his tear streaked face stared alternately from Leon to Sofu D, to Jill.

Leon turned back to Jar. "Where were you yesterday?" He demanded.

"Paw Paw took me to park." Jar sniffed.

Leon and Jill turned to Sofu D angrily.

"What?" Sofu asked.

"Could you start telling people before you take their children somewhere? You scared us half to death! We were out searching for Jar all night! We got back a few minutes ago!" Leon frowned at Sofu.

"I did not mean to be out very long, but we met a friend of mine, and I was talking to him. We got back at 8:00, but you both were gone, so I feed and bathed Jar and put him to bed." Sofu explained.

Dreizehn moved slowly past Sofu and up to Jar. "I'm glad that our little prince was not harmed." He had come soon after Sofu had arrived.

Jar laughed and stretched his arms out to Dreizehn, who smiled and took him from Leon.

Jill, who hadn't said anything during all of this, now sighed heavily. "Well, since Jar's ok, I'm going to bed. And NOBODY better wake me up. You understand?" She threatened.

Sofu, Leon, and Dreizehn shrunk back and nodded. Jar just laughed and waved goodbye to Jill. "Bai bai, Jill!" He smiled.

"Bye, Jarvis." Jill smiled before leaving the room.

After Jill's bedroom door was shut, Leon shuddered. "She's scary."

Sofu nodded his agreement, as did Dreizehn.

_At the Spa…_

D glanced up as he saw the box of chocolate stuck in front of his face. "What…"

"Hi! I'm Aja, and that's Jada!" Aja smiled down at D.

"What is this…" D glanced at the chocolates again, confused.

"Well, you looked so lonely and depressed, so we thought we'd try to cheer you up!" Jada smiled.

D finally smiled. A sad smile, but still a smile. "Would you like to sit?" Aja and Jada sat.

D set the chocolates on the table and tried to look thankful. But that was kind of hard for him to do, since he didn't feel very happy or thankful at the time.

"Um…Are you ok, Mr…" Jada asked.

"D. Just D, please. I'm fine. Thank you." D nodded at them.

Aja frowned. "I should've stopped Devin like I was going to." D looked up sharply. "I mean…I knew what was happening, but…there's that policy we have, you know, and…I didn't want to break the rules…"

"What do you know about Devin?" D asked.

"I know that he's THE gayest guy we've had here…ever. Oh, and that he's always terrorizing the other guys, and that he has some sort of business he's in that lets him have huge amounts of cash, except that no ones ever heard of the company. When he comes he usually has a large suitcase, one which he says has his company work in it, and another with his clothing." Aja answered.

D frowned. Maybe he should tell Leon about all of this. Leon would definitely want to research about it.

"Thank you girls. You have made me feel much better." D smiled encouragingly as they smiled back and stood.

"We'd stay longer, but we DO have jobs, you know?" Jada shrugged.

"Of course." D said, ushering them out. Then he closed the door and sighed. It was almost 12. Leon should be there any minute.

_At the Petshop…_

Q-chan winced at the extremely loud snoring coming from the snoozing detective. How could D possibly sleep next to this noise machine?

He fluttered down to Leon's head and started pulling on his hair roughly, squeaking loudly, trying to make himself heard over the snoring.

Leon finally woke up, and grimaced at Q-chan. "Stupid bat thing." He muttered, climbing out of bed.

"Kyu!" Q-chan said proudly before leaving the bedroom as Leon started to pull on some clothes.

Leon finally staggered out of his room, and picked up the thermos of tea that Jill had made. He waved aimlessly at Jill and Jar, who seemed to be wide awake, and then started to leave the shop.

T-chan decided to attack Leon once again. He was very much surprised when Leon grabbed him roughly and said, "Listen you evil little…goat thing…I am not in the mood for this. D said not to attack me anyway."

T-chan was tossed back on the ground lightly and watched angrily as Leon closed the door behind him.

_At the Spa…_

D smoothed the sheets on his bed. At least he could clean up a bit until Leon showed up…After all, he didn't really feel like going anywhere at the moment. A massage didn't even sound good to him. He was afraid he might see Devin again.

"D?" Leon asked softly as he quietly opened the door.

D turned and smiled happily, walking to Leon. "Oh, Leon!" He pulled him into a hug.

Leon returned the hug. "I'm sorry, D. I forgot to bring some chocolate. I was half asleep and…what's wrong?" He stared down at D with concern.

"Oh, Leon…I was raped." D gasped before hugging a very shocked Leon close again.

Kia: Wow, that came out a little more…depressing than I wanted. Is it obvious enough that D's really upset? Who wouldn't be?…Sorry guys. I just found out that my boyfriend's been cheating on me. I think that's why this one was depressing.

Leon: Cheating on you? Really? Wow…I'm sorry, Kia.

Kia: Hey, it's ok. I knew he was hiding something…at least he told me himself, right? Now the big question, should I break it off with him? He was crying when he told me this. He was really sorry he said, and he shouldn't have done it, all that junk. What should I do?…I'll ask Mince and Tiy too.

D: Raped? I just HAD to be raped, didn't I?

Kia: Well, sorry D. That just seemed like the direction the story was going in. It'll get better…I just have to figure out what to do next. I know I'm at least two days behind in updating. But everything's been really… busy and upsetting. So just bear with me, ok?

Leon: So…are you gonna work on the next chapter?

Kia: Planning on doing that tonight, actually. Hopefully I'll finish and get it posted tomorrow. No promises, though. Just stayed tuned for the next chapter! Bai bai.


	8. 8

Relaxing

Chapter 8

By: Kia Wolf

'_Hey, Tiy! Yeah? Do I own Petshop of Horrors? Nope! Ok!'_

Kia: Well, I'm feeling much better today. So I'm gonna try to make this chapter a little bit happier than the last. _Crash is heard in the background_ Jar! NO!

Leon: Aw, leave the kid alone, Kia. He's just a baby.

D: You're spoiling him.

Leon: What? I'm not spoiling him. That's how I was raised and look how I turned out.

Kia, Tiy, and D: _glancing at one another _Um_…all burst into laughter_

Leon: What?

D: _recovering from laughter_ I'm very sorry, Kia. If Jar has broken anything, I will pay for it. _he stands to go get Jar_

Kia: Aw, that's all right, D. Thanks anyway.

Leon: _pouting_ Would you just get to the story?

Kia: Awwwwww! Poor Leon's upset!

Leon: SHUT UP AND WRITE THE STORY!

Leon was frozen with shock. "You were…what?"

D stares sadly at Leon. "I was raped, Detective."

"No. No…don't call me Detective. It's Leon. Leon, remember?" He said, pulling D close again. Running his hand through D's dark locks, he asked softly, "Who did it? I'll kill 'em."

"Devin." D muttered into Leon's chest.

"Somehow. I knew that would be what you was going to say." Leon said, squeezing D tight before releasing him and striding back to the door.

"Where are you going?" D asked.

"To beat Devin to a pulp." Leon answered before exiting the room.

"But…But, Leon! I don't…" D was running after him. "I don't think that you should…"

"Why not?" Leon asked, stopping suddenly and causing D to run into him.

"Well…"

"I'm GOING to hurt him. I'm gonna make sure he bleeds for what he did." Leon snapped.

"Devin said that at 11 he was leaving. He's leaving town. And a few friends of mine said that he always does stuff like this, and that he's always got two suitcases, one with clothes, and one with his supposedly 'work things'." D said.

"Aw, crud! It's past 12!" Leon groaned. But still, he headed for Devin's now empty room anyway.

"What are you doing?" D asked, hovering over Leon as he searched through the things in the room.

"Looking. Maybe he left something behind."

"Like what?"

"I'll know when I find it, D."

"Why are you searching for something that you don't even know is here?"

"My gut instinct again, D. Could you please help me look?" Leon said.

"Oh, sure." D nodded, before searching the room with Leon.

_At the Petshop…_

"Jar! Jar get back here now!" Jill shouted, chasing after Jar. He had disappeared down the hall with some of D's pets, and he didn't have any pants on. For some reason, he didn't want to wear them today.

Walking down the dark hallway, Jill heard snickering coming from behind a door, and opened it. It was T-chan. Jill rolled her eyes and shut the door. She didn't really like T-chan.

"I think you better go this way, Jill. Jar's about to-" Femto-Kun's words were cut short when a crash was heard, followed by loud crying, coming from Medusa's room.

Jill raced into the room, found Medusa holding Jar, and a broken vase on the ground next to her slithering body.

"Careful, Medusa! There's broken glass everywhere." Jill said, taking Jar, who was screaming as loud as he could, and instructed Medusa around the glass.

Afterwards, Medusa smiled and nodded to Jill, who understood.

"No prob, Medusa. Thanks for catching Jar." She said. Medusa nodded again before slithering away into the darkness.

Jar screamed again, wriggling around, trying to get away from Jill. He had tears streaming down his face.

Jill struggled to keep him in her arms, and closed the door to Medusa's room. "Jar! Quit screaming!" She exclaimed.

Back at the front of the shop, Jill forced Jar into his clothes and then tried to calm him down. But he wouldn't have it. He kicked and screamed and cried until he saw Sofu D's face. Then he stretched his arms out to him and kicked at Jill, trying to get her away.

Sofu D chuckled and picked up Jar. "You are a horrible demon child." He said, as Jar wrapped his arms around Sofu's neck. "How can my grandson possibly not see that?"

Jill brushed back some of her hair. "I dunno, but he was starting to get on my nerves."

"Still…" He glanced down at Jar, who had fallen asleep on him. "He is an adorable child. I'll put him to bed." Jill smiled as Sofu carried Jar to D and Leon's room.

_At the Spa…_

"Hey, look! A suitcase!" Leon said, pulling it out from under the bed. "Oh, but it's empty."

"Too bad, Leon." D said, standing over him.

"Hey, what's that?" Leon asked, looking closely at the patch on the suitcase. "Property of…Antonio Moriarty? I thought his name was Devin."

"It is." D answered Leon's spoken thoughts.

"Hey, now that I think about it…Moriarty…Moriarty…That…sounds like…hey, it is! Antonio Moriarty!" Leon stood quickly, carrying the suitcase with him.

"What? Who is Antonio Moriarty?" D asked, following Leon as he rushed out of the room.

"Just a major drug dealer/cat burglar that we've been after for so long!" Leon exclaimed. "Phone, gotta find a-wait, cell phone!" Leon pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

_Epona Warehouse_

Devin tapped his watch impatiently. With a deep sigh, he muttered, "Stupid people. They never are on time. I can't wait around all day! I've got other meetings to attend!"

"I'm here, Tony. Calm down." A deep voice said.

Turning, Devin saw the blunette that held a large suitcase, that looked a lot like his own.

"'Bout time, Alfa." Devin snapped. "Let's get to work, I got a plane to catch."

"It's Seiva, Tony. Seiva Alfazema." Seiva set down the suitcase to open it. "Money. All of it. It's all there. Now, where's my goods?"

Devin smirked. "FYI, I'm not Tony anymore. Too much publicity for the poor guy. Now it's Devin Cruz. And they're right here." He held up the suitcase. "On three we switch."

The two were standing a good distance apart, and had no intentions of coming any closer to each other.

"One."

Seiva was a major business owner. He was rich, and had plenty of money.

"Two."

Seiva had gotten involved with Devin a few years ago, when he needed some things stolen from another major company, that boosted Seiva's own company when the stolen items were put on market.

"Three."

The two suitcases slid past each other, one to Devin, and the other to Seiva. Devin and Seiva picked up their suitcases, nodded to each other, and then turned and walked separate ways out of the warehouse.

With a knowing grin, Devin rushed to his car and threw the suitcase in. He had only 30 more seconds before Seiva's suitcase blew up the warehouse, and the multi-millionaire with it.

As he sped away from the warehouse, a loud boom was heard and a fire exploded into the sky. Too bad for Seiva. He was a great guy. Always paid on time and in real cash. Too bad he had killed Devin's relative unknowingly. Things just seem to work out in strange ways.

_In Leon's car_

"Yeah, I'm gettin' there, Chief!" Leon exclaimed into his phone as he sped down the highway, swerving past vehicles and random road kill.

"Are you wearing a seatbelt?" D asked as they hit another bump and Leon went flying out of his seat. Thank goodness for seat belts, or D would've hit his head on the roof.

"Nah, never do. Why?" Leon asked.

"Oh, no reason." D said.

"Ok."

"Where are we going?" D asked.

"To where Devin was." Leon gripped the steering wheel harder. "I'm gonna…"

"Where is he?"

"At a warehouse. Why?" Leon asked, swerving around a red car.

"But he said he was leaving…oh, no, he said he had a MEETING at 11…but if the police are going there, do you think he has already left?" D asked as they hit another bump. Only this bump looked suspiciously like a turtle before they hit it. Oh well. More road kill.

"Possibly. But we've notified train stations and airports and they've stopped all departures. And then there's the police that are searching everywhere for him." Leon said. "Besides, I don't think this guy's smart enough to find a way out of here."

D smiled. Of course Leon would think that.

_At the Petshop…_

"He's actually a sweetie when he's sleeping." Jill muttered. Dreizehn smiled.

"And when he is awake?"

"He's a devil in disguise." Jill laughed.

Dreizehn picked up the half-empty bottle from the crib. "Is this supposed to be here?"

"No." Jill took it. "D's trying to start Jar on sippy cups. Wonder who put it here."

Dreizehn and Jill walked softly out of the room and closed the door. "It seems only yesterday he was a tiny baby and couldn't even crawl yet." Dreizehn sighed.

"Yeah." Jill tossed the bottle back and forth between her hands. "But if Leon keeps spoiling him like he does, we're gonna have a problem."

"Spoiling him?"

"Yeah." Jill shrugged. "Haven't you noticed how Leon lets him do anything and get away with everything?"

Dreizehn smiled. "Yes, I have. But I didn't think that would matter much."

"Oh, it matters plenty." Jill said. "I have a younger sister that turned out like that."

"Is he asleep?" Femto-Kun asked. Q-chan was resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Jill said.

"Oh, good." Femto-kun said.

"Yeah." Jill sighed again as she sat on the couch. "All's well that ends well." Dreizehn sat beside her and they turned on the TV.

_Epona Warehouse_

"Dead bodies everywhere. The whole place was on fire." A police officer told Leon. "Appearantly, there was someone important here, and they brought a ton of bodyguards with them."

"Hm…And he hasn't been found yet?" Leon questioned.

"No sir. He hasn't. Not yet." The officer answered.

"Hey! It's Seiva Alfazema! The body is Seiva Alfazema! All the rest seem to be bodyguards." Another officer yelled, running over to them.

"Seiva, huh? Wasn't his company starting to fall?" Leon thought aloud.

"Yes sir." The first officer answered.

D watched all this, admiring his detective on duty. It always surprised him, how Leon could go from a seemingly dumb person with no common sense to a smart detective that was always on the lookout for clues.

"Hey, D!"

"Yes, Leon?" D answered when he snapped out of his trance.

"What exactly did Devin say to you? You said that he said he had a meeting at 11. What else did he say?" Leon asked, staring down at D.

"Just that he had the meeting, that he didn't care that I was going to tell you what happened because he was going to be out of town after the meeting, and…that's it." D shrugged.

"Oh. Hmm…D you can drive, right?" Leon asked, taking out his keys. He didn't let D answer. "Go on home. I'll be there sooner or later. I'm gonna take a squad car and go look around town. I think I know where a guy like Devin would go if he couldn't leave town like planned." He tossed the keys to D, who caught them easily.

"But, Leon-"

"No, buts, D. Go home. I'll be there soon, ok? Then we'll go get your stuff from the spa." Leon said, running over to a squad car and leaving D behind.

"Ok, Detective." D said softly, even though Leon had already left.

_At the Petshop…_

Dreizehn had fallen asleep on top of Jill, Femto-kun was almost asleep, Q-chan had disappeared, and Jill was the only one still wide awake.

"Hey, hey guys?" Jill looked around. "Guys?"

Dreizehn started to snore, and Jill grimaced at the sound. Then she turned back to the TV.

_In Leon's Car…_

"I may as well stop and get some groceries." D said.

D stopped the car and got out. He had pulled up to a Wal-Mart. He waltzed inside and was pulled roughly out of sight.

"Hey, bishounen. Miss me?" Devin's familiar voice asked as he held a hand over D's mouth and hid them behind the coke machines.

At that moment, Leon, who had grown tired of looking (A/N: Wow, he's really impatient, huh? That wasn't even an hour of searching!) for Devin, decided to get himself a coke. He had stopped at the exact same Wal-Mart (A/N: Coincidence?) and was now standing at the machine that D and Devin were hiding behind.

Devin noticed who it was, and had tried to move back behind the machines a little more, only to step on an empty, forgotten coke can.

Leon froze, and then continued to put the money into the machine, while walking around to the back, but quietly so that no one would hear him, and just before he looked around the corner, he pressed a button on the machine, just to make whoever it was, he had a strange thought that it was Devin, think that he was still getting a drink.

Boy, he wished he had a camera for the look on Devin's face when he realized he had been tricked. Leon dove for him, just as D managed to escape and run out of hitting range.

D turned back around, and watched Leon. He flinched a couple of times, and finally turned his back to them. He couldn't watch Leon beat up Devin for some reason.

Finally, there was silence. Leon, breathing hard, called out to D. "Hey, D?"

"What is it?" D answered.

"Get my coke, would ya?" Leon said as he dragged Devin, bruised and bleeding out from behind the machine. He was out cold.

D glanced at Devin, then at Leon, and smiled. He picked up the coke and watched as Leon handcuffed Devin.

_Later, at the Petshop…_

"So then I tell D, 'I'd read him his rights like I'm supposed to, but he's out so I don't think he'll mind if I don't read 'em.'" Leon laughed as he pulled D closer.

D smiled at Leon and then turned his attention back to Jar, as the toddler was now awake and trying to drink from a sippy cup.

"Daddy came back!" Jar exclaimed, hugging D happily.

Leon grinned. "Yup." He looked at D. "And next time he needs a break, he can just tell us and we'll start helping out around the house. I don't think that he's going to go back to any spas anytime soon."

D's eyes widened. "Leon…"

"What?"

"I left my things at the spa. We'll have to go back and get them." D said innocently.

Jill, Dreizehn, Femto-kun, and Q-chan glanced at one another before bursting into laughter.

THE END…OR IS IT?

Kia: Of course it's the end. I mean, Devin went to prison for…I dunno…let's make it life. That sounds good. And to add that he had a couple scars from Leon as a consolation prize is another good touch. What do you think, Leon?

Leon: Love it.

D: I admit, it is a good thing. It fits him perfectly.

Kia: You finally figured out Devin's a bad guy?

D: Yes, I did.

Jill: Wow. That was a fun story! Let's do it again sometime!

Kia: By the way, I got…more reviews than I ever expected! (I need to go recount them. I don't know how many there are.) Thank you to all who reviewed to my story! And it was my first story, so I am soooo happy! (By the way, how was the ending? I'm not usually very good with endings. At least, I don't think so.) Thank you thank you thank you! Bai bai! (Special thanks to Katastropic88, who was my first and most loyal reader!)

Leon: See ya!

D: Goodbye!

Jill: Until next time!

Jar: Bai bai!


End file.
